AUXILIO! TENGO QUE CRIAR A UN ADOLESCENTE!
by centinelita06
Summary: Superman se enfrenta a la misión más difícil de toda su vida... Coescrita con Gloria. ATENCIÓN: CONTIENE SPANK/ NALGADAS/CASTIGO CORPORAL... o como quieran llamarlo. Están advertidos


**AUXILIOOOO…. TENGO QUE CRIAR A UN ADOLESCENTE!**

Conner estaba sentado en una banca meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado para llevarlo en donde se encontraba ahora. Su vida había cambiado de una manera tan sorprendente que ni siquiera podía llegar a comprender muy bien las cosas que lo rodeaban, por eso en algunos momentos le gustaba estar solo y pensar.

Había sido tan genial poder combatir al lado de los súper héroes… en especial al lado de Superman… Por un instante se había sentido parte del equipo, pero no entendía esa manía que tenían todos los adultos de tratarlo como un bebé.

Aunque si lo veía del lado práctico, era un recién nacido, no controlaba bien sus poderes, y eso era muy frustrante. Se sentía como estar entre medio de algo pero sin saber para dónde ir. Uf! su cabeza le iba a explotar si no hablaba con Clark para que de una vez aclararan bien las cosas. Debía saber quién o qué era él… y más importante, quién era Clark Kent para su vida.

El niño de acero se puso de pie y fue a buscar al hombre de acero que había terminado de hablar con Batman. Últimamente, esos dos andaban siempre juntos… Parecía que Superman estuviera siempre consultándolo… aunque lo cierto era que Batman andaba detrás de Superman, retándolo, obligándolo para que asumiera lo que ese niño en verdad era: parte de él.

Al verse entre esos dos hombres, o más bien dos superhéroes, era intimidante para cualquiera, Conner -que iba muy decidido- en un momento pensó en dar la vuelta pero el cálido saludo de Batman lo detuvo.

Hola Conner, cómo estás? - Batman podría estar en las peores peleas pero nunca dejaba la educación de lado.

Conner balbuceó un Hola muy tímido e inmediatamente vio la fría mirada de Clark en él, y eso lo hirió.

Pero si la mirada de Superman era fría la mirada que le dio Batman a Superman era de horror, tanto que Superman tuvo que bajar los ojos para intentar ser más cordial, pero no era algo que le salía natural.

Clark nunca pidió tener a ese niño a cargo, es más, fue idea de Bruce y ahora además de cuidarlo tenía que simpatizar con él? ser un padre? Cómo se hacía algo así con un ser que fue creado para destruirte?!

Yo quería hablar con Clark - dijo el chico.

Conner, te dije que te quedaras en casa - dijo Clark algo molesto porque nunca le hacía caso, era como si le hablara a la pared, en cambio los chicos de Bruce obedecían sin decir una palabra. Jamás vio una indisciplina en ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera en Damián que era un niño tan pequeño y tenía su fama.

Bruce se despidió de Conner y Clark, ya había intervenido lo suficiente en esa relación. Quería que funcionara como una familia, pero Clark Kent era un cabeza dura.

Cómo teniendo a Jonathan y Martha Kent como padres podía ser un ser tan terco y llevado a sus ideas?... Y eso le dio una idea... Pero... quizás era cruzar una línea que nunca había traspasado…. Y si hablaba con los padres de Clark? Qué dirían ellos del comportamiento de su hijo?

De qué quieres hablar?!- Preguntó secamente Clark, cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre su pecho. Parecía tan enorme ante los ojos de Conner, que el muchacho sintió algo de aprensión. Ya no sabía si quería hablarle de sus preocupaciones.

Conner empezó a morderse la uña de su pulgar, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su estómago. Serían nervios?! Jamás los había sentido, pero cuando estaba delante de ese hombre su cuerpo reaccionaba de distintas formas, mayormente con nerviosismo.

Yo.. yo.. quería.. mejor dicho, necesitaba hablar contigo sobre.. emm.. Clark? Puedo irme del departamento?! Es decir… sé que te molesta mi presencia- Confesó con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que querían caer- y como ya puedo defenderme solo, puedo irme de Metrópolis y nunca más sabrás de mí.

Clark abrió mucho los ojos. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Conner le saliera con algo así.

Qué estás diciendo, Conner?! Claro que no puedes irte del departamento, si aún eres menor de edad, ni siquiera controlas tus poderes y además…. - Quería decir además eres parte de mi familia ahora, pero no pudo todavía no lo sentía.

Además qué?! - Algo en Conner le dio valor - Vamos, Clark! Esto nunca ha resultado. Tú me detestas... ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara. Por qué hacernos la vida más difícil?! Yo puedo perfectamente vivir en Monte Justicia si es que tanto te preocupa mi seguridad.

No te irás de la casa y es mi última palabra, jovencito. -Dijo el hombre de Kripton, tomando del brazo a Conner, poniendo en su voz un tono paternal que hasta él se desconoció.

Fue el turno de Conner de abrir grande los ojos. Muy dentro de su corazoncito se había preparado para el peor de los rechazos, pero jamás para lo que estaba escuchando. Clark estaba preocupado por él? Sería eso posible?.

Volvamos a casa, Conn - Conner se quedó pensando en la palabra casa y familia; las había escuchado mucho en esos días pero aún no entendía muy bien su verdadero significado.

Ambos caminaron al pequeño apartamento de Clark, que había quedado más pequeño con la llegada de Conner.

Lois Lane los esperaba mientras acomodaba la mesa para la cena. Eso de ser ama de casa no lo llevaba muy bien pero lo intentaba…. la cocina era tema aparte, así que dejó de pelear consigo misma para encargar la cena a uno de los tantos restaurantes que frecuentaba.

Hola, Clark, Conner. Llegaron justo para la cena - dijo una entusiasta Lois. Ella intentaba llevar la paz entre Clark y Conner, sabía que todo era muy difícil para Clark y Conner era un chico muy introvertido - Vayan a lavarse las manos, la cena está por llegar.

Conner apenas saludó a Lois. No es que le disgustara su presencia pero podía olvidarse de hablar con Clark mientras Lois estuviera presente, así que se dirigió a su habitación... o más bien, el lugar donde dormía.

Clark besó a Lois y se dirigió al baño, pero antes vio cómo Conner cerraba la puerta - Conner, no vas a bajar a cenar?.

No tengo hambre, Clark.

Tienes que comer algo, además, Lois ha sido muy amable en encargar la cena.

Conner miraba al hombre parado en la puerta de la habitación. Esta vez no estaba enojado -Está bien, bajo a cenar.

Clark dio un suspiro. No quería seguir en esa guerra interna que tenía con Conner desde que llegó a vivir con él.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio bastante incómodo para los tres. Conner comió rápidamente para poder volver a su cuarto.

Apenas Clark escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Conner cerrarse, reflejó toda su preocupación con un suspiro, cosa que una reportera con el instinto de Lois Lane no podía pasar por alto.

Qué pasa, Smallville?

Clark siempre sonreía cuando Lois lo llamaba así, le recordaba su niñez - Conner no quiere vivir más conmigo. Soy un fracaso, Lois. El chico ni siquiera quiere estar cerca mío.

Conner es sólo un adolescente. Acaso no recuerdas cuando eras uno? Además, no lo culpo... con todo lo que ha pasado en su corta vida.

Clark iba a responder pero el teléfono sonó insistentemente - Hola, Clark! - dijo una voz femenina.

Mamá. Pasa algo? Por qué llamas a éstas horas? - Clark dijo preocupado. En un día normal, su madre a esa hora estaría durmiendo..

Claro que pasa algo! Cuándo pensabas decirnos que teníamos un nieto, Clark Kent!

Clark se quedó helado. Pero cómo? Quién? - Mamá yo….. estaba esperando…..

Clark, no hay ni una excusa. Te espero en la granja mañana a primera hora y si no traes a mi nieto contigo estarás en serios problemas, jovencito!.

Lois se quedó mirando la cara de horror de su novio - Mañana me voy a la granja, mis padres quieren conocer a Conner. -Dijo, aún sorprendido Clark.

No hubo mucho tiempo para las explicaciones por la mañana, así que sin poder abrir mucho la boca, Conner Kent estaba sentado en la camioneta al lado de un muy preocupado Clark que apenas le había dicho que irían a Smallville, a la granja de sus padres.

Nervioso?!- Preguntó Clark, cansado del silencio agobiante entre los dos, aún cuando la pregunta le iba mejor a él, pues no paraba de morderse las uñas.

Un poco!- Musitó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros. No conocía a los Sres. Kent y no sabía qué podía esperar de ellos, y eso lo tenía ansioso.

Mis padres son buenas personas, Conner. Ya los vas a conocer… Mi mamá es la mujer más dulce que conozco. Estoy seguro que te va a encantar.

El camino a Smallville se hizo eterno, pero finalmente estaban a las puertas de la granja Kent. Conner no conocía una granja ni nada que se le pareciera, pero inmediatamente quedó fascinado por la naturaleza que reinaba. Todo era tan diferente al departamento tan pequeño en donde vivía.

Y ni pensar en el espacio, era realmente grande y amplio, no como en Metrópolis que parecía que a cada paso chocabas con alguien.

Conner estaba mirando todo cuando sintió una voz que gritaba - Clark! Éste es Conner? - y luego un fuerte abrazo lo agarró de sorpresa.

Martha Kent era una mujer menuda y muy bien conservada. La vida en la granja la mantenía muy activa - Conner Kent, qué gusto conocerte por fin - La mujer lo quedó mirando como si quisiera leer su alma y luego fue a abrazar a Clark.

Como no sabía cuáles son tus gustos, he cocinado de todo un poco - dijo la alegre mujer mientras llevaba del brazo a Conner hacia la casa. Clark los seguía de cerca.

Conner se dejó "arrastrar" por su abuela hasta la cocina. Vaya que aquél lugar era muy agradable, pensó. Era modesto, sí, pero también muy cálido… era como sentirse acogido.

Hijo..- Jonathan salió al encuentro de su hijo y lo abrazó con mucho afecto, siendo correspondido de igual manera por su hijo. Conn seguía al lado de Martha, leyendo atentamente los movimientos de ambos, sintiéndose de repente ajeno a todo ese cariño. -Y tú debes ser Conner… si eres igual a tu padre- Espetó el granjero, abriendo sus brazos para encerrar en ellos a su nieto. No había forma de ocultar su felicidad.

Soy un clon, señor Kent. Por eso me parezco a su hijo. -Dijo secamente el muchachito de ojos azules, dejando con la boca abierta a Martha y a Jonathan.

Jonathan Kent se acercó al chico, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la levantó suavemente para que lo viera a los ojos. A pesar de que Conner era alto, Jonathan le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros, por lo que podía verlo hacia abajo - Te equivocas, jovencito. Eres Conner Kent, mi nieto.- Dijo orgulloso.

No! No lo soy! - Ahora fue Clark quien quedó con la boca abierta, pero antes de que sus padres pudieran decir nada más, él se acercó a Conner.

Conner, no seas grosero! compórtate. - Exigió, frunciendo el ceño en claro disgusto a las majaderías del chico.

Conner exhaló. Se dio cuenta que se estaba pasando con los Sres. Kent. Ellos parecían heridos con sus palabras y Superboy no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho: la culpa.

Lo siento, Sres. Kent. -Murmuró apenado.

Martha y Jonathan miraron a Clark buscando una explicación a la conducta de Conner, por qué ese chico estaba tan confundido?.

Clark les hizo una seña. Quería hablar con sus padres pero a solas, y en esas circunstancias no le parecía muy buena idea dejar a Conner solo.

Cariño?! Por qué no vas a la cocina y te sirves una rebanada de pastel?! -Sugirió Martha, dando pequeños empujoncitos para que el chico avanzara a la cocina.

Mientras, Clark se llevó a su padre afuera de la casa.

Qué sucede, Clark?! Qué hay de cierto en todo lo que ese niño dice?

Clark se mostraba incómodo, nervioso delante de su padre. Jamás entendería por qué se sentía tan pequeño cuando su papá le solía pedir explicaciones.

Papá... Yo no sé qué decirte... Sé que Conner no tiene la culpa… pero él no es nada mío. Está conmigo porque…

Qué dices?! Cómo que no es nada tuyo? Ese niño es tu hijo, Clark Kent- Dijo Martha, cerrando la puerta para dar más privacidad a la conversación que tenían con su hijo.

No mamá, no lo es!- Reafirmó Clark después de dar un profundo suspiro.

Nunca pensé decir esto, pero estoy muy desilusionada de ti, Clark - Martha cruzó los brazos fuertemente, muy pocas personas hacían enojar a la Sra. Kent.

Mamá, mi relación con Conner es algo complicada, él efectivamente es un clon hecho por Lex Luthor para destruirme.

Los padres de Clark quedaron en silencio. Pero cómo alguien podía hacer algo así? Usar a un inocente para intentar acabar con Superman?

Escúchame, Clark. Clon o no clon, Conner es solo un niño que está muy asustado y creo que con justa razón. Necesita saber que es parte de algo y ese algo es nuestra familia - dijo seriamente Jonathan.

No sé cómo, Papá. No sé cómo hablar con Conner, yo no pedí esto…. fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Clark cuando sintió un par de swat swat que cayeron en su trasero, al tomarlo desprevenido sintió una leve picazón - Papá que haces? - dijo Clark confuso.

Estoy intentando que esa cabeza dura que tengo por hijo reaccione. Ser padre no se pide, hijo. Se és. Nadie te da una tarjeta de invitación para la paternidad, y ahora Clark, te guste o no, ahí adentro hay un niño angustiado que necesita urgentemente un Padre.

Martha, siempre más conciliadora, tomó del brazo a Clark y le dio una abrazo - Hijo, esto no es fácil, no te puedo engañar. Tú fuiste todo un desafío y yo me cuestionaba todos los días si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero tu lo harás bien, no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros. - le dio un beso en la frente y lo empujó hacia la cocina.

Clark suspiró. Hacerle frente a sus padres le resultaba mucho más complicado que enfrentar a cualquier criminal, pero ellos tenían razón. Como siempre, sabían qué decir para que su corazón y su conciencia se alivianaran. Así que, tomando todo el valor que necesitaba, abrió la puerta de la cocina únicamente para encontrarla vacía. De inmediato, todo su alivio se esfumó para ser reemplazado por un sentimiento de urgencia. Conner no estaba y cuando trató de rastrearlo por la granja, se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba por ningún lado. Iba a salir a avisarles a los Kent cuando vio una nota sobre la mesada. La tomó con cautela y la leyó rápido.

Cuando Jonathan y Martha entraron a ver qué tanto hacían los muchachos, sólo vieron una luz roja con azul pasar veloz a su lado.

-Clark…- Gritaron los dos, pero su hijo no se detuvo. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de encontrar cuanto antes a ese niño.

En el aire quedó volando un pedazo de papel que Jonathan alcanzó a recoger antes de que cayera al suelo en una letra que reflejaba nerviosismo

"Por favor no me busquen. Sé que intentan aceptarme pero yo no pertenezco aquí. Lamento todas las molestias Clark "

Y ese Clark estaba muy marcado, como si todo el sufrimiento del chico se reflejara en esas 5 letras.

Jonathan y Martha se quedaron paralizados de miedo. Tantas cosas que le podría pasar a su recién conocido nieto, pero confiaban en que Clark lo trajera de vuelta a casa, sano y salvo.

Clark a super velocidad ya había recorrido todo Smallville en un minuto. Cuando paró se dio cuenta que Conner tiene casi los mismos superpoderes que él, lo que significaba que en ese momento podría estar en Yemen si es que quisiera.

Por primera vez Clark, el hombre de acero, casi invencible tuvo miedo, miedo de perder a Conner.

Pero qué iba a hacer? Cómo se puede encontrar a un joven Kriptoniano que quería no ser encontrado? Estaba que se sacaba los pelos al no encontrar una respuesta hasta que una idea le cruzó la cabeza: solo una persona en la tierra podría localizar a cualquier persona sin siquiera moverse de su silla y ese era Bruce Wayne.

Clark voló hacia Gotham para casi tomar por asalto la mansión Wayne, sino fuera por Alfred hubiera echado abajo la puerta.

Bruce casi se cae de su silla al ver al kriptoniano llegar sin ser invitado y pasando por todas las alarmas sin activarlas a una velocidad que envidiaría el propio flash, cabe decir que a Bruce no le gustaba que lo tomaran por sorpresa.

Kent. Qué te traes…..- Pero al ver la cara que traía Clark, Bruce se alarmó. En todos los años que conocía a Clark Kent nunca lo había visto tan afectado por algo.

Es Conner. No puedo encontrar a Conner se fue de la granja y no lo puedo rastrear, no escucho los latidos de su corazón….

Calmate Kent, primero dime qué pasó?

Estábamos en la granja con mis padres conversando, estaba intentando explicar a mis padres la situación de Conner... iba a hablar con él... quería arreglar todo, Bruce, pero el niño no me dio tiempo, sólo salió dejando una nota.

Sígueme - dijo Bruce, caminando por delante de Clark, camino a la Baticueva.

En la Baticueva, Batman tenía el computador central enlazado a casi un centenar de satélites, rápidamente Bruce tenía las coordenadas exactas de la ubicación de Conner.

Toma, ve a buscarlo y no lo pierdas de vista - dijo el hombre murciélago

Pero Cómo? si yo…. Bruce? pusiste un rastreador en mi Hijo!?

Bruce quería decir "claro, ahora es tu hijo", pero sólo sonrió - Si te consuela saberlo, mis hijos tienen 2 rastreadores cada uno, jamás los pierdo de vista.

Bruce, eso va en contra de todos los derechos civil…..

Oh, vamos, Clark. Me tienen sin cuidado los derechos civiles cuando se trata de mis hijos y su seguridad. Además, debía mantener vigilado a Conner, él todavía no controla sus poderes, es un peligro que ande por ahí sin vigilancia.

Clark se sintió mal, él debía haberlo vigilado mejor, en eso Bruce tenía razón - No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante lo voy a tener vigilado.

Bruce lanzó un gemido de frustración - Clark Kent, eres un perfecto idiota. Lo que Conner necesita es un Padre, no un carcelero!

El hombre de acero bajó la cabeza - Lo sé, Bruce.

Qué sabes? Que eres un idiota o que Conner necesita un padre?

Las dos cosas, Bruce - dijo Clark y salió a super velocidad en busca de Conner.

No le tomó tiempo encontrarlo. Conner estaba sentado en unas rocas en lo alto de un acantilado. Parecía estar hipnotizado mirando el oleaje del mar. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos en ese momento y además, estaba frente al mar en un lugar deshabitado como para suponer que debía estar alerta a los peligros.

Clark se quedó mirándolo desde lo alto. Así sentado en tanta quietud, Conner lucía como un niño solitario y lleno de miedo. Y él lo único que había hecho era alimentar esos temores. Tenían razón sus padres… Grr! Tenía razón Bruce Wayne. Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman… ÉL era un idiota. Un perfecto idiota.

Clark Kent bajó de las alturas para quedar al lado de Conner. El chico se sobresaltó al ver la figura del superhéroe pegado a él.

Conner se limpió la cara de las lágrimas que habían caído, esperando que Clark no las viera, no quería que tuviera lástima de él.

Qué haces aquí? Pensé que… que…

Pensaste que podías salir corriendo y dejar a mis padres como los dejaste?

Conner cerró con fuerza sus puños. Estaba sorprendido de ver a Superman de pie frente a él… aunque secretamente había deseado que Clark lo buscara nada más poner un pie fuera de la granja, jamás pensó que lo haría. Por un instante llegó a pensar que el hombre de acero estaba ahí porque le importaba… había recorrido la mitad del planeta! Algo debía importarle… pero las frías palabras de Clark le hicieron ver que se equivocó. Él siempre sería el monstruo de laboratorio creado para la destrucción… jamás Clark lo vería como un igual, mucho menos como un hijo.

Conner se paró y se preparó para salir a máxima velocidad, no soportaba estar un minuto más al lado de Clark, pero el hombre de acero era más rápido y más fuerte que él, inmediatamente le cortó el paso.

Deja que me vaya Clark!

O que? piensas golpearme? porque, sabes? creo que me lo merezco!

Conner se quedó helado. Esperaba cualquier cosa pero no esto. Clark estaba pidiendo que le pegara?

Vamos, hijo! Golpea… pero fuerte. -Animó Clark, sin darse cuenta cómo acababa de llamar al muchacho.

Conner no se movió y por un segundo pensó en lanzar su mejor golpe, pero no pudo - No lo voy a hacer Clark, no te voy a pegar, solo deja que me vaya!

Eres mejor persona que yo, Conner, no eres un monstruo ni una máquina para matar, eres sólo un niño, al que me gustaría tener el honor de llamar hijo.

Snifff… no es justo!- Murmuró Conner entre sollozos suavecitos. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo- aunque en vano- por no llorar.

Qué no es justo, pequeño?

Sniff… que me.. que me veas llorar. Snif…

Eso lo puedo solucionar - dijo Clark y le dio un abrazo - ahora ya no te voy a ver llorar.

Sniff.. por qué.. por qué haces esto? Snif.. Te oí… Tú no me quieres.. sniff…-Conner trataba de calmar su llanto, pero no podía. Se sentía tan frágil y a la vez tan seguro en los brazos fuertes de Superman. Pero hasta cuándo estaría así? Clark había sido claro. No lo quería.

Calmate Conner, no llores más y vamos a hablar para aclarar las cosas.

Conner intentaba parar de llorar pero era mucho tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos y ahora salían a flote sin que pudiera detenerlos.

Clark dejó que Conner se calmara no tenía prisa ahora que ya estaba seguro de lo que quería y lo que quería era a Conner como su hijo.

No me quieres!- Repitió. Su voz sonó más triste esta vez. Y Clark se sintió culpable.

Cuando vio que el chico ya no sollozaba lo soltó no sin antes ver cierto grado de resistencia de parte del niño -cosa que le hizo sentir reconfortado-. A Conner no le molestaba que lo abrazara.

Clark dejó a Conner justo delante de él para que pudiera verlo a los ojos - Sé que he cometido muchos errores contigo. No comenzamos de la mejor manera, pero eso no significa que no te quiera, sólo que me costó un poco más aceptar que tú estás aquí, que eres parte de mi vida porque eres mi hijo.

No soy tu hijo!

Técnicamente no, pero eres parte mía, tu ADN es el mío, eres en parte Kriptoniano. Sabes? por mucho tiempo me sentí solo, ser el único de tu especie es algo bastante intimidante... si no hubiera sido por mis padres, tus abuelos, no creo que pudiera estar aquí ahora. Y ahora te tengo a tí, ya no estoy solo.- Las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en el rostro aniñado de Conner y Clark no tuvo problema en quitárselas con su pulgar.

Conner cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar nuevamente. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería Clark. Él mismo sufría ese sentimiento de soledad desde que despertó en aquella cápsula.

Sniff… Yo no quiero estar solo. Snif…- Dijo, bajando la cabeza, avergonzado por su debilidad- No me dejes, por favor.. No quiero volver a estar solo… papá. -Musitó tan suavemente, que un ser humano común y corriente no lo hubiera escuchado… pero Superman sí.

Clark Kent sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Su corazón parecía inflarse cada vez más en su pecho. Se había sentido tan bien al escuchar esa palabra tan común pero a la vez tan especial.

Ahora entendía a Bruce. No dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Conner. Ya no le importaban los derechos civiles ni libertades, quería a Conner a su lado y ésta vez no quitaría su super vista de su hijo.

Vamos, Conner. Tus abuelos deben estar muy preocupados.

Conner miró a Clark asustado - Crees que ellos estén muy enojados conmigo?

Contigo no! pero conmigo….-dijo el superhombre mirando el suelo. Conner se quedó extrañado, él pensaba que nada podría preocupar a Superman. Pero no pudo hacer ningún comentario al respecto porque en el segundo siguiente se encontró sobrevolando los cielos en los brazos de su papá.

Conner reía abiertamente. Era divertida la sensación de atravesar las nubes en compañía de su "padre".

De vuelta a la granja Kent, Martha y Jonathan respiraron aliviados al ver a su hijo y nieto entrar por la puerta, por fin pudieron hablar como una familia.

Martha y Jonathan dejaron muy claro que Conner era su nieto querido, estaban más que felices de ser por fin abuelos pero, claro que había reglas y esas debían quedar acordadas.

Nada de huir, Conner Kent. Siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas en esta casa para conversar o para desahogarse, como tú quieras, pero si vuelves a desaparecer entonces habrá consecuencias - dijo Jonathan mirando a Clark.

Cariño, casi nos dio un infarto cuando desapareciste - dijo Martha.

Lo siento, no pensé que podían estar preocupados…...

Sí que lo estábamos, Conner, y mucho, pero ya es tarde y la cena está lista, así que es mejor que ustedes dos vayan a lavarse las manos para cenar.

Clark llevó a Conn a lavarse las manos y estuvo a punto de remojar una toalla para pasársela por las mejillas cuando el adolescente que había en Conner decidió aparecerse.

Claaark! Qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo?!- Reclamó de mal modo, lo que, obviamente, causó un ceño notoriamente fruncido en el rostro del superhéroe.

Discúlpate, Conner Kent. Y no vuelvas a usar ese lenguaje conmigo. Está claro?

Pero qué hice?

Nada de malas palabras y menos en la casa de tus abuelos.

Oh! vamos, Clark! sólo dije Mierda y no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Swat swat swat sonaron tres palmadas - Jovencito, vamos a tener una seria conversación después de la cena.

Ouch Ouch Ouch - Pero Clark - y volvieron a sonar swat swat swat

Creo que es Papá, hijo.

Conner lo miró serio - No hagas eso!

Clark sonrió - Qué? darte de nalgadas?

Sí! Eso!

Entonces deja de quejarte y camina, a tu abuela no le gusta esperar con la cena servida.

La cena fue maravillosa. Conner jamás había comida tanto y tan bueno. Sin lugar a dudas, Martha Kent era un cocinera de las buenas que se había esmerado para preparar la primera cena como familia Kent, incluyendo a su nieto.

Después de que la cocina estaba limpia, todos los Kent se juntaron en la sala, Jonathan y Martha se sentaron juntos, al lado de ellos Conner y Clark sentado aparte.

Clark comenzó a hablar. Quería dejar todo claro para poder comenzar bien su nueva vida de padre.

Quisiera pedirles perdón a los tres. No debí ocultar la existencia de Conner y... Conner ésta conversación te la debía desde un principio. Tu llegada fue tan repentina que no supe cómo reaccionar pero ahora lo tengo claro, eres mi hijo y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Jonathan, Martha y Conner sonrieron - Pero hay algo que debes entender, Conner Kent, no puedes pensar que huir es una solución, siempre podemos hablar las cosas y aclarar los malos entendidos.

Pero ya pedí perdón - dijo Conner haciendo una mueca. Por qué los adultos tenían que ser tan repetitivos y les gustaba dar vuelta a las cosas?!

Lo sé, Conner, pero ahora tienes que entender que tienes una familia que se preocupa por tí y que no va a dudar en tomar medidas si esto vuelve a repetirse.

Qué quieres decir? no entiendo.

Jonathan dijo muy serio - Quiere decir, mi querido nieto, que si vuelves a salir sin decir a donde vas van a haber consecuencias.

Pero no pueden, yo….

Claro que puedo, Conner. Puedo castigarte. Eso es parte de ser padre.

Y de ser abuelo - dijo Jonathan.

Conner estaba indignado - Pero no es justo.

Jonathan no pudo mantener la seriedad - No puedes negarlo Clark, Conner esgrime tus mismos argumentos.

Oh! vamos ustedes dos, dejen a mi nieto tranquilo - dijo Martha - Mi amor no le hagas caso, tú sólo tienes que comportarte como el buen niño que eres.

Conner se quedó pensando - Quieren decir que cada vez que salgo tengo que decirles a dónde voy?.

No, Conner. No sólo tienes que decirme a dónde vas, sino que tienes que pedirme permiso para salir, decirme a dónde vas y con quién.

Conner lo miró incrédulo. -Estás hablando en serio?! -Clark le mantuvo la mirada, demostrándole cuán serio era al respecto- Pero... Abuela, dile algo. Se está pasando!

Si se podía, Martha lucía más maternal que nunca.

Tu padre tiene razón, encanto. Él tiene que cuidar de ti y por eso necesita que tú lo ayudes diciéndole dónde vas y con quién. No es por pasarse ni por controlarte sino porque no quiere que nada malo te suceda.

Y no solo eso Conner, sumaremos más reglas, como una hora decente para ir a dormir, nada de malas palabras y algunas otras que iremos agregando más adelante.

Conner, que no controlaba muy bien su carácter todavía, casi gritó - Estás Loco Clark! - y fue ahí donde volvió a sentir una picazón en su trasero, luego otra y otra más.

Respeto es otra cosa con la que tenemos que trabajar, hijo.

Conner gimió - No puedes hacer esto, no soy tu prisionero! - otra vez Conner sintió swat swat swat swat Ésta vez sollozó, es que era la mano de Superman quien azotaba su trasero y él ni siquiera lo vio venir.

No eres mi prisionero, eres mi hijo - dijo Clark muy tranquilo para terminar abrazando a Conner, dándole un beso en la cabeza intentando consolarlo - Y es por eso que te trato así.

Snif snif… me maltratas dirás!- Dijo Conner con un pucherito en su boca mientras una de sus manos sobaba su trasero castigado.

Los padres no maltratan - dijo Jonathan Kent - los padres ponemos límites y si esos son sobrepasados entonces tenemos el deber de castigar esos rebeldes traseros.

Conner miró a su Padre quien tenía un rubor en su cara mientras su abuelo lo miraba divertido - No me digas Abuelo que tu..? - Jonathan sonrió al oír ser llamado abuelo por primera vez - Pero cómo? Cuándo? y Por qué?.

Clark miró a su padre algo asustado. No quería quedar como un chico malcriado delante de su hijo y su padre se dio cuenta - Creo que no es conveniente hablar sobre las travesuras de tu padre, jovencito, bastan con las tuyas - Clark suspiró con alivio.

Después de un rato de estar "conversando", Conner empezó a bostezar.

Creo que ya es hora de que alguien se vaya a dormir- Dijo Jonathan, sonriendo.

No tengo sueño- Respondió Conner acomodándose en el sillón donde estaba sentado al lado de su papá.

Tu abuelo tiene razón. Ya es hora de ir a la cama, hijo. Vamos. Te acompaño. Dormirás en mi habitación.- Dijo Clark.

Pero no tengo sueñooo- Gimoteó el adolescente, provocando una risita en Martha.

Los niños deben dormir al menos unas ocho horas- recordó con dulzura, pero eso molestó a Conner.

Pero yo no soy un niño- Casi gritó.

\- No le levantes la voz a tu abuela! - regañó Clark- Discúlpate ahora mismo.

Conner se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios fuertemente. Parecía un niñito en plena rabieta.

Conner Kent. Cuento hasta tres…

Pero Conner no se movió y lo peor, tampoco se disculpó, Conner era como una montaña rusa emocional, simplemente pasaba de tener 5 años a ser un adolescente en un minuto.

Martha fue a recoger la cocina y Jonathan se fue con ella, esto debía ser un momento padre e hijo. Ellos conocían a su hijo y sabían que Clark sería justo con Conner, además que tenía que aprender a lidiar con el temperamento de su querido nieto.

Clark suspiró, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y puso la cabeza en sus manos.

Conner lo miraba aún con el rostro enojado. No entendía muy bien de dónde venía ese carácter impulsivo. Él no quiso tratar mal a su abuela. Ella había sido más que generosa y gentil con él. Pero le chocaba que lo trataran como un niño. Él no era un niño… sí.. hacía sólo meses había salido de una esferita donde creció célula a célula, pero mentalmente era grande, no?

Conner- Conn había estado tan distraído con sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó al primer llamado.- Hijo…- Clark le sacudió suavemente la rodilla para atraer su atención.

Qué? - Respondió sobresaltado.

Clark arrugó la frente, pero se armó de paciencia.

Qué acabamos de acordar sobre las reglas, hijo? - Preguntó después de un corto silencio.

Yo no acordé nada! Tú solo hablaste y acordaste…

Bueno, hijo. Se acabó. Quise ser paciente, pero todo tiene su punto. Ven aquí- Clark lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para dejarlo nuevamente en la tan vergonzosa posición para recibir una tunda.

Noooooo! Otra vez noooo… Ya me pegastee…. no es justooo!- Se quejaba, moviéndose desesperado pero sin poder librarse de la prensa que había hecho su padre sobre su cuerpo, anclándolo sobre su regazo con su brazo izquierdo aplastado sobre su cintura para que el niño no se cayera ni pudiera escapar.

Clark le bajó los pantalones y tuvo que suprimir una sonrisita al ver el escudo de Batman en la parte trasera de la prenda interior. Con menos ánimos, bajó el calzoncillo hasta dejarlo junto con los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas. Las nalgas de Conner estaban sonrosadas por los chirlos anteriores, pero no se notaba un mal trato, así que decidió que unas buenas palmadas más no harían mucho daño.

Clark levantó alto el brazo. Su mano poderosa estaba a punto de calcarse en las indefensas posaderas de su clon y Clark se odió por eso, pero sabía que como padre debía enseñarle límites a su retoño. Y fue así como la primer nalgada cayó estruendosa sobre el cachete derecho.

AAHHHHHHHH…. CLAAAARKKKK… DUELEEEE….!

PLAS PLAS PLAS… Te dije que no soy Clark, hijo. PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS… Soy papá! PLAS PLAS PLAS

OUUUCHHH… AUAUAUAUUUU… Perdóoon, papáaa! No más! Papitooo...

Clark se emocionó con ese papito dicho de labios de su niño, pero no cedió, necesitaba dejar las cosas en claro; tenía la secreta esperanza de que una sola paliza bien dada sería suficiente para el resto de la vida de Conner, pero estaba claro que Clark no tenía mucha experiencia como padre todavía.

Clark siguió aplicando el castigo PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS sonaron cada vez más fuertes en el adolorido trasero de su superchico.

AYYYY… PAPIIIII… PLAS PLAS… YAAAAAA… PLAS PLAS…. BUAAAA…. PLAS PLAS… M-ME PORTAREÉEE BIEEENNNN BUAAAA… PLAS PLAS PLAS…. AUAUAUAUUUUU… SERÉ BUE.. BUENOOOO… PLAS PLAS... AUUUU...- Conner había empezado a llorar sin control. Ya ni siquiera luchaba por salirse del regazo de su super papi, sólo colgaba flácido, sollozando arrepentido, prometiendo ser el mejor hijo del mundo.

Pero ni siquiera el hombre de acero tenía tan duro su corazón. Al escuchar el llanto de su pequeño no pudo ser tan estricto como pensaba, de alguna manera esa iba a ser la primera de muchas veces en que Clark iba a ceder al llanto de su bebé.

Shhhh… ya está, hijo… Shhhh… Ya pasó.. shhhhshshhhh… Vamos, bebé. Respira profundo… así, mi niño.. shhhh…- Clark masajeaba la espalda de su niño haciendo círculos para calmarlo. Con mucho cuidado de no provocar más daño, le subió las prendas y lo dio vuelta para tenerlo acurrucado en sus brazos. Conner seguía llorando, pero más calmado y se abrazó al cuello de su papá.

Snif.. snif… l-lo.. sniff.. l-lo s-si-ent-o-o, snif snif… -Dijo cuando estuvo en condiciones de hablar nuevamente.

Clark le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie para pasearse con su hijo en brazos por la pequeña sala. Era una fortuna que tuviera super fuerza. Y Conner disfrutó -a pesar del dolor intenso en su trasero- de ser confortado en los poderosos brazos de Superman hasta quedarse prácticamente dormido.

Martha Kent, que no ya no podía seguir escuchando el llanto de su nieto y no hacer nada, se asomó cerca de la escena. Al ver que su nieto estaba bien, dijo en voz bajita sabiendo que el super oído de Clark la escucharía - Ya puedes llevar a tu bebé a dormir… recuerdas el camino a tu habitación, cierto, cielo?

Clark sólo sonrió y caminó a su habitación. El lugar estaba igual que cuando lo dejó, todos sus recuerdos estaban ahí, pensó que ahora tendría nuevos recuerdos ahora como padre, y de seguro estaría más tiempo en la Granja porque sería bueno para Conner estar junto a sus abuelos y además ahí tendría mucho terreno para practicar con sus poderes. Estaba ansioso de que todo eso pasara, de enseñarle a su hijo a volar, a controlar su fuerza... en fin, todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado. Miró a Conner dormir a pierna suelta, sobre su estómago, como él lo había acostado y sonrió. Tener a su hijo al lado suyo había hecho nacer un nuevo sentimiento en él, y el dueño de aquellos sentimientos estaba justo delante de él, dormidito. Clark se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente y fue cuando Conner le abrazó. Clark no tuvo más opción que acostarse junto a su hijo, que al parecer lo había confundido con un oso de peluche gigante.

Martha y Jonathan Kent se encontraban sentados en su sillón favorito como lo hacían cada noche, disfrutando sólo de su mutua compañía.

Ellos estarán bien - dijo Jonathan mientras tomaba la mano de Martha como lo hacía cada vez que su mujer estaba nerviosa, eso de alguna manera la calmaba.

Lo sé - dijo la mujer mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Ambos compartían ese vínculo que se logra solo con los años de convivencia, esa sabiduría que se lograba con los años.

Clark será un buen padre.

Y nosotros seremos los abuelos más consentidores.

FIN…..

GRACIAS POR CUMPLIRME EL CAPRICHO!

:D


End file.
